Schreien Mein Namen
by Divided-Lights
Summary: ...My name is Arcor. Sit down, and I'll tell you a bit about my history.      Short summary due to fear of spoilers. Written in First Person, from Arcor's point of view. Arcor is not a real country, and most likely never will be.
1. A Short Introductory Paragraph

I remember it so well. I stared at the vast wasteland ahead of me, with no idea what was happening. Really, though. A new country isn't expected to know why they could suddenly feel, hear, and see everything. They just appear out of nowhere. Really, though... nobody knew I even existed. They had passed through my borders, and even saw me trying to liven up the wasteland with flowers or animals. They just never took note of the fact that there was a new country. They didn't even fight over me, like they had fought over Italy. Still, I was persistent, and it really paid off. Within about 10 years, I had grown large. My lands were vast. As everything grew, so did the military, and my need to defend myself. Really, though. Despite how they never even bothered to learn my name, they all wanted the lands that I had. I had managed to defend myself from a few others, though I lost to many. To name who I lost to would be hard, since this really was a while back. Even when they defeated me, they refused to ask my name, or even look it up of a map. It was kind of hard. Everybody named me what they wanted. At one time, I was even known as "Pasta"... how I lost to Italy is a funny story. He's so pathetic. I couldn't hurt him no matter what. In return for my kindness, I was stabbed with a fork and called "Pasta" until somebody defeated Italy to claim me. I thought afterwards that he had probably been told to claim me by Germany, who was the one who 'defeated' Italy. That wurst-loving idiot most likely didn't want to go through all the work of claiming me himself. Honestly, I really did go through a lot of names... finally I managed to defeat one of my so-called "allies" and got my own name back, as well as my independence. I built up my army even more, and managed to defend myself up to now. W-what? You want to know my n-name! ...Well...I suppose I could tell you.

M-my name is Arcor. My main language is German, and I... uhm... well, I like cats and fluffy things. 


	2. I get an invite to the Weltsitzung

Sure, I'm big, but certainly not as large as America or Germany. Actually, I'm quite a bit shorter than Germany. Taller than Sealand, but my height is still less than Germany. Which might be why no one has learned my name yet. I glanced over at the clock, sitting on a desk just by my bed. It was probably about time I got up rather than just laying here and thinking about the past. Still... staying in bed all day seemed pretty inviting. It wasn't like I had to do anything. But then, my cat probably needed to be fed. She didn't eat much, but I liked keeping her dish full just in case I had to leave for something and forgot. I let out a loud yawn, got up, and stretched. Sure enough, as soon as I opened the door I saw Tatze. I should probably mention that Tatze is the cat I was talking about. She is a small white and black cat with long fur. She's mostly white, but her paws and parts of her face are black. Anyways, that aside, I had to feed her. I wandered down the hallway, stopping near a small stack of cans and a cat dish. I bent down, snapping one of the cans open and pouring the contents into the dish. For once, Tatze had eaten all of her food. Oh, by the way, the food that I feed Tatze is tuna with gravy and carrot bits. I think I kind of spoil her. She usually sleeps in my bed on one of the pillows. She must've ended up sleeping downstairs on her own bed for once. As Tatze started to eat the food I gave her, I wandered back to my room. I figured I may as well get dressed. It wasn't like I was going anywhere, but I suppose you never know.

Before I actually got to taking a shower and getting dressed, I found myself staring out of the window. You see, I get distracted fairly easily... Ah! There I go again... back to the story. Anyways... I found myself staring out of the window, at the lands outside my house. It was nice, being able to relax like that. While everybody else was fighting a war of some sort, all I did was laze about all day. I quickly found myself humming a little song, and eventually singing along to it. **"Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, Ich bin Arcor~ ****Marukaite chikyuu, jitto mite chikyuu, hyotto shite chikyuu, Ich bin Arcor!~ Aa hitofude de, mieru subarashii sekai, Katzen sind immer Wesensmerkmale! Ich bin Arcor!~"** I had to pause for a minute there. I had no idea where this song had come from. "Cats are always essential" is what 'Katzen sind immer Wesensmerkmale' means. At least those were my actual thoughts. What happened next actually got me to remember what I was doing. Tatze had begun to tug on my pant leg. She did that a lot when I wasn't paying attention and forgot what I was originally doing, and it usually got me to remember. I let out a low sigh, turning to Tatze and giving her one last pat before wandering off.

I grumbled as I wandered downstairs, my hair still wet from my shower. I had heard my doorbell ring while I was up there, which cut my shower a bit short. Of course, I stayed in the shower, but the doorbell kept ringing. It stopped as soon as I set foot on the stairs. But, that's just my luck. I swept a strand of hair out of my face and saw Tatze pawing at a sheet of paper. to be more specific... the sheet of paper was shaped like a rectangle. An envelope. I wandered over to it, almost cautiously. Seriously, i've never gotten a letter before. I'm not exactly expected to know what it's about. It wasn't even labeled with a name, but then, nobody knew my name, so that part was kind of expected. I poked at it for a moment, while Tatze looked at me just as strangely as I had looked at her when I saw her poking at the strange envelope. I picked up the envelope, curious as to who it would be. I opened it as I sat down in front of the door. It didn't have the name of the sender, either. I let out a low gasp as I scanned the words on the page.

_Herru!~ I wanted to tell you this face-to-face, but I suppose you weren't home. I decided that I should invite you to the World Meeting~ ...well, technically, as long as you are a country you don't need to be invited, but that is beside the point. I wrote this at the last minute, right before I left, so I'll stop writing now. Bye!  
~~~ America_

...Well, that explained it. Sort of. I got an invite to something I didn't need to be invited to. Until that day I had absolutely no idea that I could go to a World Meeting without being invited. I managed to stay calm despite having just processed the words on the sheet of paper. I stared at it for just a while longer. Really, the only thing that got my attention off of that sheet of paper was a drop of water that fell from my hair. When I glanced up, I saw that Tatze was once again staring at me like I was insane. I stood up, looking out the window near the door, before once again wandering upstairs. I was happy, but still... that bastard America.

He came to my house without permission.


	3. A pickle short of a picnic?

I knew that most of the countries were insane before I attended the World Meeting, but I didn't even know the half of it. Let me put it this way; Germany was really the only sane country out there. At this meeting, Germany was missing. If everybody is expected to be orderly and calm when he is missing, just call me "Pasta". The meeting had turned into absolute chaos by the time I got there. I had to take another look around. While America was going on about being the 'hero', Russia and Belarus were torturing poor Latvia. While they did this, Denmark tried to tell them that it's mean to torture people. Meanwhile, Sealand and Seychelles were fighting over a piece of candy, and France was sitting there watching them. England had spoke up quickly and protested against America's plans while China tried to get him to calm down. Spain and South Italy were arguing about something that sounded somewhat like 'tomato'. I thought those two were insane, fighting over something like tomatoes. North Italy was fighting with one of Greece's cats over a piece of pizza. I would keep going, but I'm sure you get the point. This meeting wasn't going well.

Everybody had mostly calmed down within a few minutes, if only because Russia scared them all. Some countries continued whispering to each other. America was still going on about how he was going to be the hero, though of what I wasn't sure. I wanted to speak up, but my question was exactly this: was it safe to do so? I was sitting between who I decided were the two strangest people present. To my right was Russia. Despite how he looked really nice, once you got close to him, he was quite strange. The fact that I saw him threatening Latvia didn't make it any better. Then I had how he scared everybody in the room just by mumbling some words that I didn't even hear as proof. To my left was England. How he was strange was beyond me, but he certainly had this creepy aura about him. For a while I almost thought he was watching me. Or maybe it was Russia who was watching me.

By the time America asked if we had anything to say, I had managed to raise my hand. How I did it, I'll never know. Of course, though, I waited until a couple of people had spoke before doing it. I don't think they even realized I was there. I almost regretted raising my hand once everybody looked my way, but I knew I had to speak after that. If I decided not to speak, I would just make myself look bad. I straightened up a bit, trying to look more proud. I don't know if it worked, but I tried. **"My name is Arcor."** I thought afterwards that maybe I had made myself sound a bit too proud. Maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard. Still, I think the outcome of even coming to this meeting would have been the same. I was almost embarrassed when I heard some small whispers coming from across the table. Almost.

I was pretty happy when the meeting was over. At the same time, I sat there and wished it had never ended. You see, what happened after the meeting made me have mixed feelings. I found myself wearing a bright red collar with a long leash attached to it. At first, I questioned how it got there. But that was until my new 'owner' spoke up. **"Arcor is now English territory."** ...England. England had somehow found a way to put a collar on me without me knowing about it. I was annoyed, but then I quickly realized that a couple of other people in the room looked just as annoyed as I did. I recognized the faces, and connected them to the correct names. France, China, and Russia. Really, all Russia was doing was frowning a bit, but I could tell he was annoyed. France and China occasionally glanced at eachother, France even mumbling something at one point. They stayed completely quiet after England's announcement. Everybody else was just talking with one another like they didn't even care.

Well, that's about all I know. Somehow, I became English territory in only a couple hours. How fun.


	4. A fan is my captor

Quick update: I, Arcor, became English territory during my first time attending a World Meeting.

That basically meant that Tatze and I were living with England, as well as doing whatever he wanted us to. I convinced him to let me bring Tatze after many hours of complaining. Tatze wasn't happy when she heard that she had to wear a collar, but I suppose I wasn't very happy when England put a collar on me either. The whole time we were on the way to England's home, we exchanged glances that I really had to hope England didn't see. I should probably stop there, let you imagine the rest, and skip to the current time in the story.

We arrived at England's house. It was big. Really, really big. I could've sworn that Tatze was trying to say the same thing as she let out a short, amazed mew. All I could do was sit there and stare at the large corridors. What snapped me out of my daze was England's voice. **"You'll be sleeping in the room across from mine. I will be in the library, so go make me some tea."** I just stared as he wandered into what he called the library. I didn't even know where the tea was. ...Actually, I didn't know where anything was. I only knew where the library had been located because he had just walked into it. I let out a low sigh as I wandered around the house. First, I found what I thought was a bathroom, and then something that looked like a storage closet. The storage closet alone was big, but then I saw that it had a door leading away from it. Once I opened it, I realized that it was another storage closet. Both of them were cluttered with dusty items, though I could only identify what a few of them were.

It took a while before I found the kitchen. If I thought the storage closet was big, then the kitchen was colossal. A lot bigger than mine, at least. As I opened the cupboards to look for tea, I realized that even they had a lot of room. I certainly knew how kittens felt when they were brought into a new home. Eventually, after going through many spices, I found the tea. But then there was another issue. I had never made tea before. So, I decided to just take a guess. Since I had seen Germany make tea before, I would be fine if I could remember everything. I followed everything I could manage to recall: Set the water on 60 degrees, pour it in a cup, steep it, and add sugar. That was about right. What I didn't take into consideration was how much sugar to put in. So, when I got to that point, all I could do was sit there and stare at the cup of sugarless tea. Instead of waiting for the tea to get cold, I just brought it to England without sugar. Hopefully he was okay with that.

I later learned that England likes tea without sugar. I thought it was strange, but I didn't say a word. It wasn't out of fear that I wouldn't speak up. Actually, I don't know why I didn't. Maybe I was still trying to get used to the size of the house or something. Or it could be because, for some strange reason, I was a little bit happy to hear that I had made his tea right. It was the first time anybody praised me. ...Even if it was while I was wearing a collar. I wandered around the house, still looking around. Tatze was perched on my shoulder, almost seeming just as curious as I was at the time. We probably shouldn't have been searching around England's house like that, but I don't think he ever found out. If he did know about it then he didn't say anything. As Tatze and I continued wandering, I heard England mumbling something from inside one of the rooms. He must've been talking, because the door was closed. Doors always muffle sounds. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to listen. All I could make out was 'Arcor' and then the sound of a phone being hung up. As soon as I heard footsteps, I snuck into the room across from the door and hid behind the wall. I was sure he hadn't noticed, since he walked right past me without even looking in my direction. I poked my head out of the door once I was sure he was gone, and quietly continued my search.

Just when I'd been sure I had searched the whole house, I found a whole new set of stairs near the kitchen. I decided to leave them alone, despite how curious I was. They were probably hidden behind a door for a reason. Content with my search, I headed back to the library. I wasn't going to let England know I was there. I really just wanted to see what he had been doing. As I peeked around the corner into the library, all I saw was England reading a book while he sipped on his tea every so often. I had discovered that the library was just slightly smaller than that storage room I mentioned earlier. The way the shelves were placed reminded me of the way it gets set up in a school. Instead of being up against a wall, they were parallel. They just happened to be all facing the same way, lined up with small spaces in between them. There were books on both sides, too. I thought it was quite strange. Who would want their library to resemble something in a school? **"You can come in, you know."** Oops. I had to ask myself when England had seen me peeking in. I wandered in, if a bit slowly, and took a seat on a random chair. The chair was comfortable, but sitting calmly in the same room as the one who kidnapped you is kind of hard to do. The worst part is, I could've sworn he kept glancing in my direction.

Oh, but the madness doesn't stop there. It only got stranger when it was time for dinner. I had to cook, but since I do that a lot, I kind of enjoyed it. Since England wanted tea again, I decided I would try some and made myself a cup. The table was set up and everything before he got downstairs. I never told him what I was making, but I had been fairly sure he would like it. I made salmon. Top-grade salmon, at that. I had found some sitting in the fridge, and decided that I could make something with that. I also cooked shrimp, carrots, and I even managed to dig up some potatoes to go along with it. I almost wondered if I had made a little bit too much. But then, it might have been a good thing. England praised me once again when he saw everything set out on the table. Then the only thing bugging me was if he would like the salmon or not. You see, I made it the way I usually make salmon. I'd never cooked with any fish as tender at that one was, so I tried to cut back a bit. I marinated it in soy sauce before I cooked it, and added some spices like cinnamon to sweeten it a little bit afterwards. I cooked the shrimp with the juice that the salmon left behind once it was done marinating. The carrots were actually made from fresh carrots. I'd never made them that way. Usually I usually only had canned vegetables, but they turned out pretty good. I tried to do this all within two hours, and somehow succeeded in doing so.

I was fairly happy once England actually got to sit down and try what I made. He almost looked pleased when he tried the salmon, which was relieving. Trust me, if you were in the same situation, you would have felt the same way. I hadn't even tried the salmon myself yet. I was just sitting there, watching England eat. I hadn't touched my food at all. It was when he looked straight at me that I realized that I had been staring at him the whole time. I quickly diverted my attention to the salmon, and it wasn't until then that I realized just how hungry I was. I began to pick at the salmon a bit with my fork, almost nervously. I wasn't quite used to eating with somebody else around yet. Eventually, I gave in and began to eat the salmon. Slowly, but I was eating it. Somehow, I also managed to finish around the same time as England. I thought I had been eating slow. I must have been eating faster then I thought I was, because England started eating about three minutes before I did. Just before he left the room, I could've sworn I heard him let out a low sigh. I soon forgot about it and fed the leftovers to Tatze while he was gone.

Of course, it was my job to wash the dishes. Although, I suppose it isn't that bad if you actually agreed to the job. It was fairly late by the time I managed to finish, if only because Tatze kept distracting me. And by distracting me, I mean tugging on my shoelaces and trying to get me to go to bed. I really didn't blame her. At that point, I was about ready to sleep as well. I let out a low yawn, not sure if England was asleep yet. I snuck upstairs, and wandered into the room that I figured was mine, crawling into bed without turning the light on. There was a noise coming from the other room, so I figured the one with the noises had to belong to England. That was until I had an embarrassing conversation with England before bed. **"...Arcor."** I let out a low yawn, shuffling my position a bit and wondering why the bed was so small. **"What?"** What was I expected to say? I was already half asleep, and didn't realize that there was something next to me. **"This is my room."** ...That caught my attention.

I found out the next morning that the sound I heard coming from the other room was a fan.


End file.
